Whiskey River
by Pyro
Summary: What if Ennis had said yes when Jack came up to see him after the divorce? What if Jack had then divorced Lureen and they bought a ranch? This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Pyro

Rating:NC-17 to R

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Annie Proulx, Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana, and Ang Lee

Notes and Summary: What if Ennis had said yes when Jack came up to see him after the divorce? What if Jack had then divorced Lureen and they bought a ranch? This is that story.

Whiskey River

Chapter 1

The postcard came on a Monday. Ennis rarely wrote, as bad as his eyesight was, and his handwriting was terrible. Jack took it back into his room and sat down on the bed to read. He stared in disbelief at the note.

Jack, me'n'Alma split. She took the girls, married the grocer here in Riverton. Said she got sick of low payin' deadend jobs. Wanted a real life. I got to pay a hundred and fifty in child support every month, and I only get to see the girls once a month. Thought you should know.

Ennis.

Jack noticed the address was Riverton, but not the same as before. He swore. It looked like rotten luck was going around. He and Lureen hadn't shared a bed in months. He'd moved into the guest bedroom, and things had started to get strained between the two of them. Thank God Bobby hadn't noticed anything. Then again, the both of them doted so much on him, he mightn't ever have thought anything was different.

"Christ," Jack sighed. He should go up and see Ennis. He had to deliver some farm equipment to Waxahatchie tomorrow. The day after, he'd drive up. See Ennis, spend some time with the folks. He flopped back on the bed, then looked up as the door creaked open. Lureen stood in the threshold, in her houserobe, no makeup, but bleached blonde hair combed, arms crossed.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Ennis sent me a postcard. He'n'Alma split. I'm gonna head up there after I get back from Waxahatchie. See him, do some work up at the folks. Back in a week or two."

"That so."

"Yup."

Lureen sighed, seemed to slump a bit. "Jack, what are we doing?" He gave her a quizzical look. "We don't sleep together anymore, don't hardly talk, and are barely in the same room together. Hell, I've been seeing more of Bill Pruitt over at the feed store than I do of you."

Jack sighed and scrubbed his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I know. Hell, you'd probably be happier with Bill Pruitt than you are with me. Hell, Lureen, the only reason you married me was because your daddy didn't like me. To be honest, I don't like him all that much, but I never wanted to make you choose between us. It wouldn't be me you chose. I love Bobby, you know that, but I can't do this anymore." He looked at Lureen.

She smiled, a soft, gentle smile that he hadn't seen on her face in years. It was a little sad, a lot knowing.

"You want to go back up to Wyoming."

"Yeah. There's some land up there, base of Brokeback Mountain. I want to start up a cow and calf spread. Maybe talk Ennis into partnerin' on it. Best damn cowboy I ever rode with. Build a place so's his girls and Bobby can come up." Jack's eyes were far away, and his voice was dreamy. Lureen could almost see that ranch.

"Bobby won't want to move up there. You can have him for summers, but he stays here for school." Jack grinned at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lureen snorted.

"We'll talk more about it when you get back."

"I'm gonna put a down payment on that land up there when I go. I been saving up for it." He stood up and crossed to her, pulling her into a hug and kissing her hair.

"You're still my best girl, and the only gal I'll ever love. But we ain't in love anymore, are we?"

"No. Not for a long time now. You go back to bed, you've still got that drive to make. Say bye before you head to Wyoming."

He hugged her one last time. "Will do. Goodnight."

"Night."

The trip to Waxahatchie went as planned, and Jack got home in record time. As he was packing his gear, Bobby came out and stood on the wheel of the truck.

"What'cha doin'?"

"Packing."

"Where ya' goin'"

"Up to Wyoming. See a friend, see the folks, look at a ranch." Jack grinned, knowing exactly what his son wanted to hear.

"When are you coming back?"

"Week or two."

"You gonna stay?"

"For a bit. Your mom and me have some things to work out. Then I'll be moving up to Wyoming."

"What about me?" The little boy's voice was plaintive.

Jack looked at him steadily." You'll live here, with your Mom. Summer time, you'll live with me. How's that sound?"

"Why can't we live together? Don't you love me anymore, Daddy?"

"Oh, baby," Jack grabbed his son up in a hug. "'Course I do. Me and your Mom, we just can't live together anymore. Doesn't stop us from loving you."

"Why you want to go all the way to Wyoming?"

"Well,"Jack still had not put down his son." Your grandparents live up there, and I'm gonna help 'em get the ranch back in shape. I got a friend up there I'm hopin' to talk into goin' in on a ranching business with me. If I'm not living with your Mom, then I want to be in Wyoming. That answer you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now scoot, I got ta get gone. I'll see you in a week or two."

"Bye, Daddy."

"Bye, son."

Ennis Del Mar wasn't one for sitting around. After he wrote to Jack, he'd gone home, and thought. Jack was coming up here. Jack had called from Waxahatchie, and was leaving for Wyoming as soon as his delivery was made. Ennis had been very drunk when he worte to Jack, and he still couldn't believe he sent the postcard. Ennis looked around the ramshackle two room house. Bedroom and kitchen, with nothing to separate them but a small low wall, which the bed butted up against. A small bathroom and a minuscule closet completed the space. Not much could make it look better, but Ennis cleaned. Washed all the dishes and put them up, scrubbed the walls and floor until the chemical stench made him sneeze. Put on fresh sheets and then paced.

When Jack drove up, Ennis bounded out the door and had grabbed him in a hug. Nearly dragging Jack from the truck, and back into the house. Jack squawked in surprise, then let himself be drug. Jack held Ennis close as the bigger man buried his face in Jack's shoulder and shook. Jack rocked him and whispered in his ear.

Ennis pulled back and took Jack's face in his hands. He leaned in and kissed Jack, long, devouring kisses that took forever to come up from. Ennis toppled them on to the bed, shedding shirts and boots. Still kissing Jack, he unfastened both their jeans, wrapping long callused fingers around the hot sensitive flesh within. Jack arched against him cursing softly. Ennis's eyes gleamed, enjoying watching Jack come undone under him. When he'd reduced Jack to breathless begging, Ennis stripped off their pants, flipped Jack over, slicked himself up and dove in. Jack gasped and clenched around Ennis as he came, and Ennis followed shortly after.

Ennis rolled them to the side, not wanting to slip out just yet. Jack was still breathing hard, and shook and clenched every so often. Eventually Ennis slipped out, making Jack groan. Jack rolled over to his back, and pulled Ennis down to lay on him. Ennis lay his head on Jack's chest just over his heart. Jack stroked his hair, and heard Ennis murmur into his shoulder.

"I sure am glad you came." Jack smiled.

"Me, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Whiskey River

Author: Pyro

Rating:NC-17 to R

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Annie Proulx, Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana, and Ang Lee

Notes and Summary: What if Ennis had said yes when Jack came up to see him after the divorce? What if Jack had then divorced Lureen and they bought a ranch? This is that story.

Whiskey River

Chapter 2

They stayed in bed for two and a half days, relearning each others bodies. Jack held Ennis as he cried tears that he would never let anyone else see. Tears of grief, of sorrow, and of joy. Finally, on the third day they made it to the shower. Ennis groaned deep in his chest as Jack massaged soapy hands down his back, eliciting cracks and pops as muscles turned to jelly. The hot water beat a comforting tattoo as they switched places and it was Ennis's turn to make Jack moan. They were both too sore to do anything more than give gentle comfort. Jack leaned forward and propped his arms on the wall under the shower head, spreading his legs a bit as Ennis worked down his back. He hissed and moaned as long callused fingers gently cupped his balls, sensitive at the best of times, now almost unbearably so.

"Fuckin' tease," he murmured, and Ennis laughed into his shoulder.

"Come on, cowboy. Daylight's burnin' and we've got things to do." Ennis cajoled Jack out of the shower, even as the water went cold. They dressed in fresh clothes, Ennis finishing first. Jack had just tucked in his shirt when arms encircled him from behind and Ennis's clever fingers reached down and worked the zip and button, getting a gentle grope in for good measure. Jack sighed as the arms lingered, leaning back into the big warm body behind him. He smiled when Ennis hummed softly and rocked a bit before letting go. Jack turned into Ennis, reached up and gave him a long, slow kiss, leaving Ennis's eyes closed and his breath coming in pants.

Jack backed up and stomped into his boots. He smiled and said, "Come on, we got to get if we're gonna make it to Brokeback and get that land."

Ennis frowned." I'm not sure I like the idea of this, Jack."

"What's wrong with it? I've thought it all out. It's a ranch, a nice spread. We're ranch hands. We're two divorced men, who've gone in together to buy a ranch. Lord knows we can't afford it any other way. People do it all the time, so what are you worried about? Everything's legal, and nothin's suspicious about it. Hell, Ennis, if anyone asks or cares to find out, that's the truth."

"I don't like owin' you."

Jack snorted." Like Hell you'll be owin' me. If it makes you feel better, you can pay back when we get some money saved."

Ennis finally nodded, and Jack whooped."Come on then, slowpoke. Let's go!"

The drive up to Brokeback was quiet. The land was near the Fitzpatrick Wilderness, just off Whiskey Road. Jack pulled into the gate, and looked around. The fences were old, and in need of mending, the barn and house needed work, but would be easy to fix up. He heard Ennis suck in his breath as he gazed up the mountain at the green pasturage.

"Nearly a thousand acres, Ennis. Most of it goes straight up the mountain, but it's good land."

"Yeah."

"You want it?"

"Yeah." And that was it. They spoke to the fellow selling it. His name was McIntyre. The land had been in his family for years, and he wanted to go to the city, had no use for land. The initial price was steep, but the land had been sitting there for nearly a year, and Jack was able to haggle it down to a more reasonable price. It still cost nearly everything they both had. Jack had been right, there was no way they'd have been able to afford it separately. In fact, Ennis ended up being the one owed, not Jack. Ennis and Jack signed equally and by the end of the day, were the proud, stunned owners of 998 acres and four hundred head of Black Angus cattle. Ennis joked,"Maybe we should get some sheep," and Jack crinkled his nose.

"Hell, no! If I never have to smell sheep again, it'll be too soon."

As the climbed back in the truck, Ennis said, " Robert John? Where do you get Jack from that?"

"Ma wanted to name me James, after her father. My old man, though, he wanted me named after him and his pop. Ma lost that battle, but I never answered to Robert or John. She always called me Jack, so Jack I am. Named Bobby after her father, though." He coughed, then asked, "Ennis Theodore?"

"My Ma, she liked the name. Named me after a President her Daddy was fond of. So you just hush, Robert John."

"Ennis.."

"Jack." And that was that.

They drove back down to Riverton and packed up Ennis's meager belongings. The next morning, they swung by Alma's to let her and the girls know where Ennis was moving, and then drove back up to Brokeback. They opened the door on the old ranch house and went in. The place was dusty and dirty, but furnished in weathered, serviceable pieces. Nothing fancy, but it would do for awhile.

They hauled in Ennis's stuff and settled into picking rooms. Two rooms right next to each other, connected by a bathroom became theirs. Down the hall, a room each was chosen for Alma, Jr. and Francine. Bobby had a room farther down the landing. The girls had their bathroom, and Bobby had one of his own, because, as Ennis said, "Ain't no boy wants to share a bathroom with a girl."

That night they slept together in Ennis's room. The next morning, Jack loaded up the truck to go to Lightning Flats. Ennis leaned on the bed.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, been puttin' it off too long now. Need to see what can be salvaged and what should be scrapped. Mamma'll feed me and put me up for a few days, then I'll be back here before I go back to Childress for a bit. Me'n'Lureen got to work this thing out. Her Daddy'll pay me to get gone, but I don't want to trust to that. He's a mean, wiley sumbitch, and more than likely will have conditions on top of conditions. We've already talked about Bobby coming up here for summers. That ok with you, cowboy?"

Ennis nodded,"Sounds good. We can have the place fixed up by then. Girls can come stay."

"All right." Jack slammed the truck. "I'll see you in a few days then." Ennis nodded, but stopped Jack on his way around the truck.

"Wha?" Jack didn't get a chance to finish as Ennis grabbed him a kissed him. Jack was backed up to the truck, Ennis's leg between his thighs, just enough pressure to get him hard and aching. Then Ennis pulled back, smiled at Jack's rumpled look, and said,"Have a good trip, cowboy."

Jack glared as much as he was able, and bit out, breathless,"Damnit Ennis, now I'm gonna be hard all the way to my folks. I'm gonna get you for that, ya sumbitch. " Ennis laughed as Jack drove off, then reached down to adjust himself.

Lightning Flats was just as dry and barren as the name implied. Little rain fell, and what did came in big thunderstorms with as much threat of fire as of water. Jack pulled in to the dusty drive of his parents ranch, and killed the engine. He sat there for a moment before opening the door and stepping out of the truck. As he walked up to the house, he saw his Mamma meet him at the door.

"Hi, Mamma," Jack hugged her. She held him tight.

"Hello, Jack." His Mamma's voice was soft in his ear. "How long are you staying?"

"Couple a days. I want to make a list of everything that needs doin'. Me'n'Ennis've got a place over at Brokeback Mountain. Just bought it th' other day. Already have four hunnert head a cattle. Me'n'Lureen are getting a divorce, and I'm moving up here. I'll be able to come over and help get this place into shape. Whadda ya think, Mamma?" Jack grinned at her. She smiled back.

"I think it sounds like you blowin' smoke, boy." Jack's father snarled from the kitchen table. Jack stiffened and his smile froze, then faded away.

"Father."

"You been sayin' fer years how yer gonna come up here an' fix this place up. Now yer shackin' up with this Ennis Del Mar. You think I don't know what's goin' on here?"

"Not shackin' up, Father. Me'n'Ennis went in together, fiddy-fiddy, and bought a ranch. S'all nice'n' legal. Me'n'Lureen been headed for divorce for years now. I'm happy, she's happy, ever'body's happy but you, and you ain't never gonna be happy 'bout anything. Ennis is the best damn cowboy I know." He turned to his Mamma," Knows his stuff. We got good land, good stock, and a good chance to make it work. Now I can help you out some. Get this place cleaned up, fences mended, get some stock out here, have some money comin' in for a change."

"What if I don't want no Ennis Del Mar on my land, hm? You ever think about that, boy?"

Jack worked his jaw for a moment. "Then I guess we've got no more to discuss, Mr. Twist." He turned to go, but his mother caught his arm.

"Wait. Don't go yet. Have some coffee, or pie? Stay the night?" Jack looked from his mother to his father, and back again. Mr. Twist snorted and walked away. He smiled at his mother and nodded.

"Just the night, Mamma. You know, you're always welcome at the ranch. We haven't named it yet, I'll send you a card when we do, and let you know when Bobby comes to visit."

That night, Jack slept in his old room at the top of the stairs. He gathered up what few treasures he wanted to keep. A carved horse and rider, a few trinkets, and two shirts, tucked one inside the other. He smiled, maybe it was time to return that shirt to Ennis. His smile widened, maybe not. The next morning, he was on his way back to Ennis, back home.

Ennis looked up from his work as Jack's truck jounced up the drive. He frowned. Jack wasn't due back for another two days. He stood, the hammer dropping to the ground by the fence he was mending. As the truck ground to a stop, he made his way over. Jack crawled out, stood by the door a moment with his hat pulled low over his eyes, a good indication he was upset about something. Then he tilted his hat back and smiled at Ennis.

"Hey, cowboy. I got some additions to the ranch. Found 'em in a bar ditch." He leaned back into the truck.

"Come on, girl. Let's go." A brindle colored dog jumped out, followed by two pups.

"Ennis, this here is Lady, and her pups, Sam," a black and tan male," and Lucy," a little white and tan female. He then reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a grey and white kitten that rather looked like a lynx. Ennis cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I couldn't just leave him there, either!"

"What's his name?" Ennis and Jack looked at the scruffy kitten. It's hair started short around its head, and got longer towards its flanks. Jack cocked his head.

"Fuzzybutt?" Ennis snorted.

"Good enough. What happened?" Jack hemmed and hawed for a moment.

"Mr. Twist decided not to accept any help. Mamma may come visit sometime, but don't hold your breath. Other than that, nothing."

Ennis knew that there was something Jack wasn't saying, but didn't push. Jack would tell in his own time.

"Well, come on then, cowboy. It's getting to dark to see anyway, might as well start supper."

Jack followed Ennis into the house. A whistle and "Come on, dogs" had them following behind.

"You know they're all gonna need a bath and dip t'get rid a th' fleas and ticks, Jack."

"What? Ennis!"

"They're your critters, Jack."

"Mean sumbitch." Ennis laughed.

The door closed, light switched on, and in the distance a coyote howled.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Whiskey River

Author: Pyro

Rating:NC-17 to R

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Annie Proulx, Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana, and Ang Lee

Notes and Summary: What if Ennis had said yes when Jack came up to see him after the divorce? What if Jack had then divorced Lureen and they bought a ranch? This is that story.

Whiskey River

Chapter 3

Weak morning light drifted in through the curtains and traced gentle fingers across the sleeping figures curled together so tightly as to be one. Ennis snugged himself closer to Jack, burying his nose in the hollow right beneath Jack's ear with a sleepy, contented sigh. Something tugged at his consciousness, and hazy hazel eyes slowly opened, only to come face to face with bright golden green eyes.

"Jesus!" Ennis jerked back in surprise, slamming his head into the wall behind him. Fuzzybutt, still sitting on Jack's head, let out a plaintive mew. Ennis sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and, in a voice full of laughter said, "Jack, you got a growth on your head."

"I know," Jack replied, eyes still closed. "I'm hopin' if I ignore him, he'll go away." Ennis snorted and gave Jack's shoulder a shove, upsetting the cat, who stalked off in a huff.

"Come on, cowboy. It's time to get up anyhow. We got work to do. Got to move the cattle, mend the fences, and whatever the Hell else you had on that list of yours."

"Hey, don't make fun of my lists. Lureen got me indoctrinated, and I haven't managed to stop yet."

"Lureen?"

"Yeah. She got sick of me forgetting stuff, so she started making lists and stickin' 'em on any flat surface she could find. Woke up one morning and she'd taped a list to my forehead. Got so's I'd started makin' 'em m'self out'a self preservation."

"Oh?"

"Didn't want to tempt her into usin' the stapler, 'stead of the tape."

Ennis laughed at the thought of Lureen stapling a list to Jack's head, and gave him another gentle push to get out of bed.

"So what else is on that list of yours?"

"Got to go to town. Get groceries, go to the phone comp'ny, see about gettin' a line run up here."

"Why?"

"Incase of emergencies. Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. Also, need to get you some glasses."

"What for?"

"Ennis, you're farsighted. You also have a better head for numbers than I do. So, how you gonna keep the books, if you can't see 'em?"

"Fine. But nothin'...froofy." Jack snickered.

"Right. No froof."

South Bend was a small, sleepy town. It had one doctor who did everything, a grocery store, and a small office for the telephone company. The fire department was the county voluntary, and the nearest hospital was in Dubois. There were two bars, and a café, a general store, and one blinking light. Ennis pulled the truck up to the curb near the grocery store and killed the engine. Jack spent a moment rummaging through his coat pockets for his list. He finally pulled out the crumpled piece of paper and a stubby pencil.

"First, we need to get you some glasses, no froof," he grinned sideways at Ennis, who grunted in response. Jack got out of the truck and started for the doctor's. He looked back once he realized Ennis wasn't following. Ennis was still sitting in the truck, hands gripping the wheel in a white knuckled grip. Jack sighed and stepped back to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Ennis. Come on now, cowboy. It's not gonna hurt none." Ennis looked at Jack, and he could see how scared the other man was. Ennis finally nodded and unclenched his hands. He stepped out of the truck and hesitated, prompting Jack to scowl at him. Ennis blew out a breath and started walking towards the doc's.

The bell tinkled cheerfully when they pushed open the door. The girl behind the counter looked up from her magazine, and popped her gum.

"C'n I help ya?" Ennis cleared his throat.

"Need to see the doc about some glasses."

"Just a sec." She leaned back and bellowed, "DOC! Got a patient. Needs specs." She looked back at Ennis, popped her gum again. "He'll be right with ya." Ennis tipped his hat, "Ma'am."

Jack was already seated, staring in fascination at a magazine. Ennis sat next to him and leaned over to see what had him so interested.

"Look it this. Lureen wouldn't be caught dead in this get up. How do they get that to stay on?" Ennis cocked his head, considering.

"Tape?" Jack winced.

"Must hurt like hell."

"Mmm."

The doctor poked his head out into the waiting room.

"Ennis Del Mar? Y'can come back."

Ennis heaved himself out of the chair and followed the doc back. Jack stayed where he was, engrossed in the magazine, tilting it from side to side. Forty minutes later, Ennis came back out blinking hard, a slim pair of rectangular, goldtone glasses tucked in his shirt pocket. Jack had switched to a ranch magazine and was taking notes on whatever it was he was reading. Ennis tossed Jack his keys.

"You'll have to drive. I can't see fer shit." Jack nodded, pocketed the keys and stood. Ennis paid the girl, and they headed for the general store.

It turned out that the general store had a feed store hooked onto the back, so Ennis and Jack were able to get everything but their groceries there. Ennis stayed with their purchases while Jack drove the truck around to the back and they loaded it up. The two then drove back to the grocery store to pick up some essentials.

"God damn, Ennis, what all did you get?" Jack grunted and peered into the sack. "Beans, beans, peaches, beans. Damnit, Ennis. No more damned beans!" Ennis grinned around his own bags, loaded with milk, bread, eggs, and other items.

Back at the ranch, they unloaded the truck and put up all their provisions. Jack spoke as he put up the canned goods.

"I got to get back to Childress the end of the week. Lureen wants to set a court date, get this over with. Shouldn't take too long." Ennis nodded, then looked at Jack.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah. We ain't been happy for a long while. Truth is, she was a pale substitute for you. All flash and fire. I love her, but I'm not in love with her. Never really was. S'not fair to her, to Bobby, or to me to keep up the farce."

Ennis dropped his head, blinking hard. Jack looked up, frowned, and moved to face him.

"Ennis?" Jack touched his shoulder. Ennis looked up, eyes shining with tears.

"I seem to have done bad by both you and Alma, Jack."

"Ennis Del Mar, you did not! Hell, I knew you were getting married, and I wanted you anyways. If anyone's been hard done by, t'was me to you."

"I shouldn't a married her, Jack."

"Like Hell. What were you gonna say if she'd wanted to know why, hmm, Ennis? 'Sorry, I can't marry you, I've gone and fallen for a ranch hand?' Hell, Ennis. No one would have believed you. They'd a said it was the loneliness talking, the ranch hand or the sheep, and thank God it weren't the sheep! No, you did right by her, by everyone. You tried to make it work, but it just didn't. I did the same damn thing. Tried to forget you, settle down with a nice girl, make a go of it. ," Jack shook his head. "Don't you dare say such things, Ennis. They just ain't true." Jack tipped Ennis's head up, and kissed him long and slow. Ennis let him lead for a few moments, then pushed him up against the sink and devoured his mouth. When they finally broke, gasping, Jack said, "No more doubts?" At Ennis's look, he sighed and reiterated, "No more doubts for today, then." Ennis nodded, and they went back to work.

Saturday Jack loaded up his truck for the drive back to Childress. Ennis leaned on the bed next to the door.

"Don't know exactly how long this'll take. The phone comp'ny's supposed to be out Monday to wire us up. Call and let me know what the number is, will ya?" Ennis nodded. Jack threw a duffle bag into the passenger seat.

"I'll call and let you know how things are goin'. I'll be stayin' with Lureen, packin' my stuff to come up here."

Jack looked at the dejected man attempting to become one with the truck. "Ennis." Hazel eyes locked on his. Jack moved between Ennis's legs, grabbed him and kissed him hard, shoving a leg between his thighs. Ennis melted, moaning softly as he rocked against Jack. After a while, Jack pulled back, smoothing his hands down Ennis's shoulders and waist, getting in a gentle grope that had the other man hissing and rocking into his hand. Jack grinned and pulled back, climbing into the truck.

"Be seein' ya, cowboy." At Ennis's disbelieving stare, he grinned.

"Told ya I'd pay ya back." Ennis smiled ruefully, and leaned in through the window. Giving Jack a kiss, he said, "Be careful. See you soon."

"You bet, cowboy. Love you." Then Jack was gone, leaving Ennis blinking in surprise. Ennis watched the truck bounce down the dirt road, before finally saying, "Love you too, cowboy."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Whiskey River

Author: Pyro

Rating:NC-17 to R

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Annie Proulx, Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana, and Ang Lee

Notes and Summary: What if Ennis had said yes when Jack came up to see him after the divorce? What if Jack had then divorced Lureen and they bought a ranch? This is that story.

Whiskey River

Chapter 4

The drive to Childress was uneventful. It wasn't until Jack pulled up to the curb that things began to not sit right with him. L.D. Newsome's car was in the driveway; big, ugly, and gaudy as ever. Jack grumbled to himself, "Just what I need." He opened the front door, and walked into the den. Lureen and her mother were sitting at the table, of L.D., there was no sign. That should have been his first warning. His second was the strained, serious look on Lureen's face.

"Lureen?"

She looked up at him and tried to smile. "Jack. How was the drive?"

"All right. Lureen, what's wrong? Did somethin' happen? Is Bobby ok?"

Lureen shook her head.

"Bobby's fine. Jack, it's about the divorce." Jack went still.

"What about it? I thought we had agreed on most ever'thing. Something change?" Lureen nodded.

"Daddy thinks you shouldn't see Bobby. Wyoming's too far away, and the plane tickets are expensive."

Jack was furious. He paced for a moment to get his temper under control. It wouldn't do any good to yell, even though he wanted to.

"Lureen, your Daddy ain't takin' my son from me. I agreed that he should stay in school here. There's good schools here. I agreed that you should keep him. Lord knows I'll be out on a horse most of the day. I won't be able to make sure he does his schoolwork, or goes here, there, and yonder. I am _not_ agreeing to this! If it's too much to send him on a plane, I'll drive down and get him. That isn't a problem. He'll have a room and bathroom all to himself, acres to run in, and lots to do in Wyoming. So what's really going on here. Lureen?"

"I'll tell you what's goin' on here." L.D. stepped into the room, "What's goin' on here is I'm not gonna let my grandson grow up to be no noaccount like his father."

"Noaccount? Who asked you anyways?"

"He's my grandson."

"And he's my son. This is my house, Lureen is still, as of right now, my wife, and Bobby will _always_ be my son. So you can take your arrogant, overbearing, self righteous ass right out that door! And don't let it hit you on your way out! This is between Lureen and me, and it ain't none of your nevermind!"

L.D. puffed up like an angry bullfrog. He opened his mouth to croak out something, but Jack got up right in his face. He said, real soft and serious, "Get out."

L.D. blustered and grabbed his hat. "Come on, Fayette. We're leavin'." Lureen's mother rose from the table, hugged her daughter, and followed her husband out the front door. Jack and Lureen stared at each other as L.D.'s car peeled out and drove off. Jack blew out a breath and sat down across from Lureen.

"What's really going on here, Lureen?" His voice was soft, but brooked no refusals. Lureen stared at her hands, and twisted a Kleenex.

"It's part of the deal Daddy wants to make with you. He'll pay you to leave, provided you don't ever see Bobby again." Jack frowned.

"What are you goin' to tell Bobby when he asks why he can't see Daddy any more? I won't have L.D. makin' me out to be a bad guy, Lureen. He's got no right tryin' to take my son from me."

Lureen sighed. "I know. I suppose Daddy would want me to tell Bobby that you were too busy or something."

"Where is Bobby?"

"Over at a friend's."

"I meant everything I said, Lureen. I'll give you the divorce, and everything you ask for. I won't give up my son, and I'll fight you tooth and nail on that if I have to. It's up to you." He looked at her steadily. She looked away, but nodded.

"All right, Jack. You get Bobby summers. I want to go to court as soon as possible. I'll have a lawyer draw up papers."

"Lureen, don't let your daddy mess in this. I meant what I said. I'll only sign those papers if they are fair."

"I know."

"Good." Jack stood and walked to his room. He pulled out a duffel bag and began to pack up his things, sorting through what he wanted to keep and what he wouldn't need. In the other room, Lureen dialed the lawyer.

Ennis hated having to deal with people. Too damn complicated. Give him livestock any day. The fellow installing the phone line wanted to talk. Talk about the ranch, how it'd been in the McIntyre family four generations. Talk about the weather, about the cattle, about every damn thing that crossed his mind. Ennis had stopped listening after twenty minutes, settling for grunting every so often.

"Well, that should do it. Have you named the place yet?" Ennis blinked, "Hmm?"

"Named the ranch." Ennis shook his head.

"Not as yet. Why?"

"Well, we can't put a number down without no name. Tell ya what, just come on in when ya have a name to put down. Til then, we'll list it as Twist and Del Mar, alright?"

"Yeah."

"Here's the number. See you around."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Ennis stared at the number on the paper. He should call Jack and let him know. He stared out the window to the hill where the cattle grazed. It was early afternoon. There was plenty of work to be done. If he called Jack now, he'd never want to get any of it done. Ennis put the number on the table and went outside. Picking up the hammer and wire, he got back to mending fences. He'd call Jack this evening.

Jack sighed and reread the papers. Child support, two hundred dollars a month. It would be tight, but he could do that. Visitation rights over summer holidays, he flipped the pages. Here it was. June to August he had Bobby. That was good. Lureen got the house and everything in it, which was fine with him. She got the shares in the business, also fine. He hated that business. At the very last page was written something in tiny print. Jack squinted, tried again to read it.

"Damnit!" He stood and went into the den. Lureen was reading a magazine with the television blaring.

"Lureen, what is this?"

"What, Jack?"

"This tiny print here. Where is the magnifying glass?" He hunted through drawers looking for the glass.

"Ah, here it is." Jack slid the glass over the words. He frowned and read them again.

"Lureen, this don't make sense. Why is L.D. even mentioned?"

"It's if you take the money. You give up all rights to Bobby, and keep the money." Jack looked up and glared at her.

"You didn't think I'd read it before I signed? I told you Lureen. Take this out if you want it signed. I'm not selling my son."

"All right, Jack! I'll have the lawyer take it out."

"I mean it, Lureen! Don't just bury it in something else. I won't stand for this shit."

"Fine, Jack."

"Good." He left the room, leaving the crumpled paper with the clause circled on the table. Lureen sighed. She had told Daddy that clause was a bad idea, but he hadn't listened. Said that if it was small enough Jack would never see it, and would sign anyway. She picked up the phone and called Jacobs, the lawyer, to have him strike the clause for good. Jack was right. No more games or nonsense.

Jack flopped on the bed, groaning. This was more tiring than working. He heard Lureen on the phone. Finally. Maybe now they could get this thing done. It had been a week and he still hadn't heard from Ennis. He hoped nothing had happened. Jack rolled over and punched the pillow. When all else fails, he thought, go to sleep.

Ennis sat in one of the chairs in the den, glasses perched on his nose, reading. He'd found some of Jack's books, and was now engrossed in a collection of short stories by Jack London. Absently, one sock foot was rubbing Lady's stomach, and Fuzzybutt was curled up in Jack's chair. The puppies wrestled on the floor. Ennis put down the book, stretched and cracked his spine. He got up and headed into the kitchen where the phone was. He'd put off calling Jack in hopes he wouldn't have to, that Jack would be back by now. He dialed the Childress number and waited.

"Hello?" a female voice answered on the other end.

"Is Jack there?"

"Yes, just a moment." He could hear Jack being called to the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Jack."

"Ennis! What took you so damn long? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Got the number here. They want to know what name to put it under. Somethin' about namin' the ranch."

"Hell, I don't know. Lureen's always goin' on about Brokeback being someplace where bluebirds sing and there's a whiskey spring."

"We got a river, an' it's off Whiskey Road."

"So call it Whiskey River. Hell Ennis, I don't know. What's the number?"

Ennis rattled it off, thinking. It would serve Jack right if he did name it the Whiskey River Ranch. Jack sounded tired, and irritated.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Tired. We finally sign the papers tomorrow. I'll be back by Tuesday, God willin' and the crick don't rise."

"Good."

"Yeah." A heavy sigh accompanied that. His voice lowered some.

"I am so damn tired of L.D. fuckin' Newsome, I could scream. I won't, but I could." Ennis smiled into the phone, and nearly whispered," I miss you."

"Same here," Jack lowered his voice to a whisper as well, "So damn much it hurts." He coughed, and then spoke in a normal pitch.

"Did you get the fences mended?"

"Yup. Started paintin' the girls' rooms. You can do Bobby's."

Jack snorted, "Thanks a lot, friend." There was silence for a moment.

"Well, I'll see you Tuesday, Jack."

"See you, Ennis." The phone disconnected. Ennis smiled, more at ease than he'd been in a while.

Walking around the house, he shut out lights and let out the dogs. A quick shower later, he was in bed. He shut off the bedside light, pulled Jack's pillow to him, and was soon lost in dreams.


	5. DripDrab 1

Whiskey River Snippets

Big Damn Kitty!

Note: A few years ago, I forget when, Colorado was having trouble with mountain lions. They were coming down from the mountains to the towns. Several people died. At least one was a jogger or biker, and I believe a child also was killed. These are big cats. They are the largest feline that can still purr. They have many names; mountain lion, cougar, puma, panther, and mountain cat are the most common. I have no clue if they are common in Wyoming or not.

Note 2: This is just something to tide you over until I can finally finish chapter 5. It takes place about a year and a half from when the boys bought the ranch. It's not exactly finished, and may or may not go in a chapter somewhere. The horse Izzy is real, and did throw me. The cougar is not related to that incident. To "pony" a horse means to lead one horse while riding another.

It was going to be an early winter. Snow had already fallen on the mountain, and it was just July. Ennis was getting worried about the cattle. Coyotes were common, and rarely messed with cattle. Bears were more worrisome, but they rarely came on the ranch. No, what had Ennis worried was cougar. He'd heard one scream a few nights ago. Cougar hunted anything, had even been known to take people. If there was snow on the mountain, that meant that the big cats were going to come down to hunt for food. Ennis wanted the cattle as close to the house as possible. He and Jack were up in one of the high South pastures bringing them down.

"Ennis, quit worryin'. We aren't due another snow for a few days." Jack guided his horse, a big bay mare named Izzy, around the other side of the herd. It was a blustery day and the cattle were restless. Jack whistled and called to the dogs, and they pulled the herd closer together.

The cattle began lowing louder. It was a frantic, warning sound. Lady, the brindle colored head bitch, barked and growled a warning. Her lips pulled away from her teeth, and all the fur on her back stood up. Ennis pulled out his old rifle, cocked it and held it ready. It was the same rifle from herding sheep on Brokeback all those years ago, and had never yet let him down. Four things suddenly happened. The cattle spooked and took off, dogs running after them; the cougar that had been stalking one of the calves lunged, missing the calf but catching Izzy's rump when Jack sent her after the herd; Izzy reared, then bucked, sending Jack over her neck; Ennis fired a shot at the big cat, killing it. The report of the gun covered the sickening _crack_ Jack's head made when it connected with the ground. Izzy, still terrified, but not wanting to harm her rider, attempted to jump over Jack's prone body, catching him in the ribs with her hoof, and bolting a few feet. Jack groaned, and rolled over, then went still.

Ennis slid off Cigar Butt and rushed to Jack's side. One side of his face was covered in blood. It ran from a gash high on the left side of his forehead, down across his eye and mixed with the blood gushing from his nose, darkening his lips and dribbling down his chin. Ennis ran his bandana across Jack's face. He breathed a sigh of relief when no blood bubbled out of his mouth. The kick to the ribs hadn't resulted in a punctured lung. The blow to the head had knocked Jack unconscious, leaving Ennis with a problem. Did he wait to see if Jack woke up, or did he try to go ahead and get him down the mountain, and into the truck?

The danger gone, Jack's horse wandered back over. Dropping her nose in apology, she nuzzled at her rider. Ennis pushed her nose away, and she moved behind him instead, dropping her nose on his shoulder and sighing in his ear. Ennis absently scratched her head. He couldn't leave Jack here, he needed to see a doctor. Jack's horse sighed again, giving him an idea.

Ennis had laughed when Jack decided to see if he could teach Izzy some tricks. The horse had managed to learn how to lay down and get up on command, and Jack had even been able to mount while Izzy was on the ground. Now, Ennis was going to make practical use of that training.

He lifted Jack's upper body carefully and removed his torn shirt. After ripping it into long strips, he then wound them around Jack's torso, stabilizing the ribs. Carefully lifting Jack into his arms, he gave Izzy the "lay down" command, then placed Jack in the saddle and climbed on behind him. Ennis nudged Izzy up, and grabbed Cigar Butt's reigns. He ponied the horse, wrapping the reigns around the saddle horn, and guided Izzy home.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Whiskey River

Author: Pyro

Rating:NC-17 to R

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Annie Proulx, Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana, and Ang Lee

Notes and Summary: What if Ennis had said yes when Jack came up to see him after the divorce? What if Jack had then divorced Lureen and they bought a ranch? This is that story.

Please read: I have re worked the previous chapters. I suggest that you go back and reread them. There are some changes and addtions that will help explain certain things down the line. Thank you.

Whiskey River

Chapter 5

God wasn't willing, and the creek did rise. The date with the judge went off without a hitch, and Lureen Twist was once again Lureen Newsome. Jack's belongings had already been packed, and just waited on him to load them into the bed of the truck. He walked Lureen out of the courthouse and to her car, opening the door for her.

"I'll see you at the house," she said, and started the engine. Jack nodded and she drove off. He turned to head towards his truck, but was stopped short by L.D. Newsome. L.D. held out his hand and shook Jack's jovially.

"Well, I'd say it's been nice knowin' ya, but that'd be a lie. I hope to see the end of ya now." A folded slip of paper was pressed into Jack's hand, and Newsome pulled back.

Jack opened the paper, and a frown crinkled his face at the dollar amount on the check. He looked up at Newsome.

"You stay away from my grandson, y'hear?" Jack's face grew thunderous.

"I told Lureen, and I'm tellin' you. There ain't no way I'm sellin' my rights to my son. You can take your money, and go straight to Hell," Jack snarled and threw the check back in Newsome's face. He stomped to his truck and got in, throwing it into gear and roaring away. Newsome reached down and picked up the fallen piece of paper, a rather surprised expression on his face.

The truck was almost loaded when little arms wrapped around Jack's leg. He looked down at Bobby's tousled head.

"I do believe that I've picked up a clingin' leg monster." There was a sniffle in response. Jack sighed, and dropped his head.

"Bobby, come on, now." His son hung on like a leech.

"You can't go," the tone was pure stubborn seven-year-old.

"Bobby, I have to go." Jack could feel his pants leg getting wet. "Oh, Bobby. Don't cry."

"M'not," the little voice was muffled and clogged. Jack reached down and hoisted his son up on his hip. He took out his bandanna and wiped the tears from Bobby's cheeks and held up the cloth.

"Blow," the boy obeyed. Jack set him on the tailgate, then sat down also.

" Mamma an' Grampa say you're goin' away'n never comin' back." Jack sighed and dropped his head.

"No, I'll be back come summer. You'll be comin' t'stay with me. Got a ranch all set up. You'll have your own room. Get to herd cattle. I know it won't be the same, and I'll miss you somethin' fierce, but this is the way it's got to be now."

"Why can't you stay here? Why you gots ta leave at all?"

"Bobby, your Mamma an' me, we both love you. We just don't love each other, not sure if'n we ever did. If'n we didn't do this now, we end up hating each other, an' that'd only end up hurtin' you. You understand, son?"

Bobby appeared to think this over for a moment. Finally, he nodded.

"Do I get to ride a horse?" Jack blinked, startled at the change of subject.

"Yeah, I s'pose you do. That's the best way t'herd cattle. Now, go send your Mamma out hear." The little boy bounced into the house hollering, "Mamma! Daddy wants ya'. I gets ta' herd cattle. On a horse, Mamma!"

Lureen appeared a few moments later. She gave Jack a steady, solemn look.

"Herd cattle, Jack Twist?"

"Well, that's what you do on a ranch, Lureen."

"You'll be careful?"

"Of course I will! He's my son, I'm not goin'ta let him get hurt!" Jack was indignant.

"Not him, Jack. You. You'll be careful drivin'? There's a storm goin' through Colorado. You may not be my husband, but I hope you are still my friend."

Jack smiled that charming smile that had hooked her. "You bet, Lureen. I'd like that. I don't have so many friends I can afford t'lose one. I'll call ya when I get to the ranch." Jack bent and hugged Bobby.

"Bye, son, see you soon."

"Bye Daddy. See you in four months." Jack raised a brow.

"I counted. On the calendar on the wall. Only four months 'till June."

"See you in four months, then." He straightened and held out his hand to Lureen. She gave him a disgusted look, and stepped in to hug him.

"You be careful, Jack Twist. Don't take foolish chances."

"Yes'm," He grinned into her shoulder. In some small way, it felt good to be admonished. It made him realize just how alike they were, probably one of the reasons they made better friends than a married couple. That, and the fact that he was completely in love with a taciturn cowboy. Of course, his heart belonged to his son, had since the day he was born. Somehow, he didn't think Ennis'd mind too much. She released him and stepped back. "You better get goin'." He nodded and waved goodbye as he walked to the truck. He pulled out and drove off, looking back until he could no longer see them.

He was outside of Denver, when it happened. He'd just left a tiny town not fifteen miles back. There was an explosion, and the back end of his truck lifted off the road.

"Shit, shit, shit!"Jack cursed as the truck slewed on the road. Decelerating quicky, he pulled to the shoulder, killed the engine and got out. The left rear tire had exploded, shredding out from one spot. There was nothing on the road, and no indication of a puncture. The treads were barely worn.

"Good thing I'm a damn good driver. That thing liked to flipped the truck," Jack muttered to himself, then shivered. He glanced up at the thick grey clouds that scudded overhead. Looked like that storm was going to come sooner than expected.

Jack hauled out the jack and cranked it up. He took out the spare tire and cursed again. It was flat. He now had two options. He could sit and wait for someone to come by, and judging from the lonesome look of the highway, that would be awhile. Or he could change the tire and try to limp the forty some odd miles to Denver and hope that there was a place still open when he got there. Either way, it looked like he'd be spending the night in his truck.

"So, do I want to spend the night in my truck at a tire store, or out in the ass end of nowhere. What a dumb question."

He went ahead and changed the tire, tossing the old one in the bed of the truck. Then Jack climbed back in, and switched on his emergency blinkers. He drove carefully the forty miles to Denver. When he pulled into the station, he groaned in frustration. The place was closed and wouldn't open until the next morning. Jack grumbled, then walked over to the convenient store across the street. He bought a sandwich and a drink, then went outside to the payphone. Inserting a few coins, he dialed the number Ennis had given him. The phone rang thrice, then picked up.

"Hello?" Jack sighed in relief hearing the voice.

"Ennis, looks like I'm a gonna be late. Tire blew on me, an' m'spare's flat." On the other end of the line, Ennis swallowed hard, visions of tire irons behind his eyes.

"You a'right?" He asked instead. Jack huffed out a laugh, sounding tired and irritated.

"Yeah, m'fine. I'm gonna hole up'n m'truck outside th' tire shop. Soon's it opens in th' mornin' I'll get th' tire changed and get gone. Should be there by tomorrah night." Ennis could tell how tired Jack was by how strong of an accent he had. Ennis knew he was about ready to drop.

"A'right. I'll see you t'morrah, then."

"See you then. 'Night, cowboy." Jack hung up the phone. He sighed and unwrapped the sandwich, munching on it while walking back to the truck. He opened the driver's side door and sat sideways, one foot on the pavement, the other propped on the floor of the truck, while he finished his food. He popped the tab on his drink, and guzzled it down, then headed over and tossed the trash in a nearby bin.

Jack gave the sky a disgruntled look, as snow flakes started to drift down. He dug behind the seat and pulled out some blankets and another coat. Getting back in the truck, Jack shut the door, rolled up the coat to use as a pillow, covered up with the blanket, and went to sleep there in the parking lot.

He woke the next morning to someone tapping on the window. Jack sat up and opened the door. Snow covered the ground, and he shivered.

"Got a flat. I need a change." Jack was grumpy and in no mood to be anything other than polite. Thirty minutes later he had coffee from the convenient store, a fresh tire, and was back on the road.

Night had fallen when Ennis heard the rumble of Jack's truck. He had started to get worried as the snow got heavier. Jack was just getting out of the truck when Ennis came outside. He groaned and stretched, and Ennis winced as every bone in Jack's back popped. Ennis went around to Jack and pulled him into a hug, feeling how tense Jack was. Jack sighed and relaxed completely into the embrace.

"Sorry I'm late. Snow got heavier. Had to slow to a crawl through th' mountains. Was worried about black ice."

"No trouble with th' divorce?"

"Nah, not really. Newsome tried to buy me off, but that's nothin' new. Bobby's real excited. Can't wait t'ride a horse and herd cattle. I may have created a monster. Gotta call Lureen, let her know I'm here.""Lureen?"

"Yeah. Turns out we're better friends now we don't live t'gether."

"You're asleep on your feet, little darlin'. I'll call Lureen, you go t'bed." Jack was too tired to argue, so he just nodded and went in. Ennis made the call to Lureen.

"H'llo?" The voice that answered could only be Bobby. Ennis cleared his throat.

"Is your Mom there?"

"Yeah, just a minute. MAMMA, PHONE! She'll be here just a minute." Ennis grinned. Yes, this was definitely Jack's child.

"Yes?" the cool female voice asked.

"Um, this is Ennis Del Mar, ma'am. I just wanted to let you know Jack got here. He had some trouble on th' road, an' he's gone up t'bed." Ennis coughed nervously.

"So, you're the one he went in with on the ranch. He tells me Bobby's welcome up there. That true?"

"Ah, yes'm. My girls come visit once a month, so he'll have comp'ny."

"You are divorced? With girls?"

"Yes'm. Two girls. Love'em t'pieces. Don't get t'see 'em as often as I'd like." At this Lureen's voice warmed some.

"You'll keep an eye on Jack? He does get reckless."

"Yes'm. As much as I can."

"Good. Well, I need to get Bobby to bed. It was nice talkin' to ya. I'm glad Jack got there alright. Good bye."

"G'bye." The phone abruptly went dead. Ennis put it down, and went upstairs.

Jack had just come out of the shower and had slipped on a soft pair of sleeping pants. He smiled tiredly at Ennis.

"Think I'm gonna hit th' hay, cowboy. I'm too tired t'think." Ennis wrapped him in a hug, snugging Jack's head under his chin. Both sighed in contentment. Ennis buried his nose in Jack's damp hair, and pressed a kiss to his head. Jack murmured something so quietly Ennis almost didn't catch it. The soft, "Love you, Ennis," warmed his heart and soothed his soul. Ennis walked Jack to the bed, gently pulling him down. Jack slipped under the sheets, and looked at Ennis.

"I'll be up in a bit. Have a few things to do first."

"All right. Don't take too long."

"I won't."

By the time Ennis came back up, Jack was sound asleep. Ennis smiled, and went to shower. He came back out and crawled into bed without disturbing Jack. Spooning up behind him, Ennis wrapped Jack in his arms. Jack made a soft noise and automatically rolled into Ennis's warm body, never waking. Content and comfortable, Ennis pressed a kiss to Jack's hair and joined him in sleep.


	7. Chapter 6 Snippets

Title: Whiskey River

Author: Pyro

Rating: NC-17 to R

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Annie Proulx, Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana, and Ang Lee

Notes and Summary: What if Ennis had said yes when Jack came up to see him after the divorce? What if Jack had then divorced Lureen and they bought a ranch? This is that story. This is just a snippet of what is to come. I will get off my ass and write, I swear! Just, not right now. Yes, I am a horrible tease, and a massive procrastinator. Procrastinators unite!...Tomorrow.

Whiskey River

Chapter 6

Weak morning sunlight streamed though the ice caked windows. Snow blanketed the ground and icicles clung to the trees and eves of the house and barn. Outside, the cattle lowed plaintively, their breaths steaming in the air. They pawed at the water trough, breaking the thin layer of ice and drinking deeply, only to have small crystals form on the whiskers of their muzzles.

Inside Ennis and Jack pulled on their coats and gloves, preparing to do the absolute minimum amount of chores. Feed the cattle and horses, clean out the barn and make sure there was plenty of hay and water. That was it. It was too cold to move the cattle up to the far pasture, and in any case, they would be safer right where they were. Jack, true to form, bitched constantly about the cold. He'd gotten used to the warmer winters in Texas, and this early snow showed just how unused to Wyoming weather he really was. Ennis worked in comfortable silence, mouth turning up at the corners now and then at Jack's complaints. For his part, the harder Jack worked, the more he griped. Within a few hours, they had finished the chores and were headed back inside with arm loads of wood. They dumped them by the fireplace in the main room and the wood burning stove in the basement. Heat was pumped though the house by pipes running up under the floors. It was the most efficient way to heat the whole house, rather than the spotty warmth put out by the fireplace alone.


End file.
